wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
And Nothing Was Found Out That Day
This is a fanfiction by MorphoTheRainWing. Do not edit this page or use Mindwaker without my permission. It is an entry for QueenPeril's fanfiction contest. This takes place between Darkness of Dragons and The Lost Continent. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ESCAPING PERIL AND DARKNESS OF DRAGONS And Nothing Was Found Out That Day Mindwaker paced back and forth in her impromptu laboratory in the Rain Kingdom. It was in one of the rickety wooden and leaf huts that the RainWings had built for the new NightWing residents of this hot, muggy kingdom. The hut was cramped and creaking as if it was about to fall apart. Water dripped through a tiny crack in the roof. The desks and lab equipment that Mindwaker had set up were all either broken or so primitive that it looked like it came from before the Scorching. “I just don’t get it!” she said angrily, turning around to the other dragon in the hut. “How can you enchant things? It isn’t scientifically possible! It’s like something out of a legend!” The dragon she was studying - a green SeaWing dragonet named Turtle - shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “I just think it and, bam, it happens.” “But how can you just think it?” Mindwaker asked, flaring her wings. “It doesn’t make any sense!” She started pacing again. "How does it work?" "It could just be magic," Turtle said. "Ugh!" Mindwaker said, stopping and glaring at Turtle. "I'm looking for real scientific evidence, not some fantasy scroll nonsense!" “Well, you NightWings can see the future and read minds,” Turtle pointed out, shrinking back. “Well, but that has to do with the waves of…” She stopped her pacing and muttered something incomprehensible. “Okay, I see your point. But how? That’s what I just! Can’t! Figure! Out!” She gritted her teeth. “Um, when are the experiments going to start?” Turtle asked. “I hope they don’t hurt…” “I don’t think they will,” Mindwaker said, putting a claw on her chin. “It depends on whether I use…” She started muttering again. “Um...will you?” Turtle asked in a high-pitched voice. “Not unless you want me to,” Mindwaker said. “Or if it comes down to that, but I don’t think it will.” “No, please, I don’t want you to,” Turtle said politely. “So, let’s fly to the chase,” Mindwaker said, putting a fist in her talon. “Turtle, would you mind enchanting this mango?” “Um, I sorta do mind,” Turtle said. “I don’t want to lose my soul.” “Well, just do a little enchantment,” Mindwaker said. “Like to make the mango make anyone who holds it talk in a squeaky voice or something. I don’t care as long as it doesn’t change the actual physical properties of the mango so I can single out what the magic is. It’s for science, okay?” “Okay, if you say so,” Turtle said. “As long as I don’t need to enchant anything else.” He held the mango, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them. “Here you go,” he said in a squeaky voice. He giggled and handed it to Mindwaker, who set it down and cut it with a knife. She took a sample of the skin, flesh, and pit with a knife and placed the skin under the microscope. Mindwaker looked through the microscope at the mango skin. It was brownish and fuzzy because the inside of the microscope had been clogged up by volcano gunk and ash when she had barely escaped the eruption and she hadn’t yet had a chance to clean it. It was unmistakably mango cells beneath the microscope, though. She couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary about it at all. She took the skin out and put the flesh in. Still nothing. Then she put in the pit...and saw something unusual. “Aha!” she said. “Aw, never mind. It’s just a fiber.” She took the pit slice out of the microscope and held it to her ear. “Um, what are you doing?” Turtle asked. “Checking to see if there are any unusual sounds,” Mindwaker said, setting down the pit and picking up the flesh. She heard the sound of...mango juice dripping into her ear. “Ah!” she said, shaking her head to get the juice out of her ear. Turtle watched her, a bit concerned. Next, she put the skin up to her ear. Nothing. *** After doing a series of tests on the mango and Turtle himself, Mindwaker had still not found anything out of the ordinary. She yawned. “Do you want to stop?” Turtle asked. He rubbed his shoulder, where the NightWing had stabbed him with a needle earlier. “Actually, it might be a good idea,” Mindwaker confessed. “After all, I haven’t found a THING!” She stomped her talon on the ground. “You should rest,” Turtle said. “It would be good for your mental health.” “You’re right,” Mindwaker said sleepily. “Good night. You can...yawn...go back to wherever you live now.” “Thank you,” Turtle said. He walked to the exit and took off into the air. Mindwaker laid down on the ground and fell asleep. And nothing was found out that day. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Genre (Short Story)